


It Will Always Be About Love For Us

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Embarrassment, M/M, Mention of using the shower to kiss in for hours, Mild Kink, Much love - reassurance, TOS McKirk fic; Includes; Mild, Time away from shipboard duties, hot summer nights, in the Bedroom spooning sex, mild watersports kink, non-role-playing watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: TOS McKirk fic; Includes; Mild, non-role-playing watersports, Embarrassment, Much love - reassurance, Bathroom sex, in the  Bedroom spooning sex, Mention of using the shower to kiss in for hours, Time away from shipboard duties, Hot Summer Nights,Hot, Blissful, Passionate, Intensely Loving, Physical Night of sex for McKirk of the TOS kind!





	It Will Always Be About Love For Us

It Will Always Be About Love For Us

“Jim, stop.” Bones suddenly spoke. “Please, just for a minute. I need to go and do something! I’m really sorry.” Bones scrambled out of their bed.

“Bones, are you alright?” Jim asked, alarmed, as he sat up in bed and watched Len dash toward the bathroom. Moving hastily, he then, when Bones had only just shut the bathroom door, knocked on it. “Did I hurt you? I’m so, so sorry!” Jim was on the verge of tears. He could hear what was either his lover running one of the taps in the bathroom, or peeing. The sound was muffled.

“God, no, Jim! It’s nothing like that!” Leonard spoke up.

“What is it then? Are you sure you’re okay? Please, tell me the absolute truth!” Jim’s voice was so panicked. Panicked in an utterly unselfish way.

Len opened the bathroom door, just as he flushed the head, and then, washed his hands. Seconds later, his hands were on his lover’s face, and kissing the man’s lips. “It’s nothing you did! Not at all! I’m not hurt. I just have an embarrassing body; which has probably ruined the mood. I’m the one who is to be sorry!”

Jim kissed Leonard back. “What did I do wrong?” He persisted.

“Nothing!” Leonard promised. “It is just that I’m either getting older, or I already have a weak…” Len’s voice trailed off in embarrassment.

“A weak what, sweetheart?” Jim was so concerned.

“Haven’t you seen my side of the bed yet?” Bones asked. He took Jim’s hand, and led him around to the side of the bed of which he’d just spoken; his. He pulled back the duvet he’d hurriedly flung in to place, as he pulled himself away from spooning with Jim in their bed, earlier, and rushed to the bathroom. “A weak prostate, Jim.” McCoy braved looking in to Jim’s eyes. “You were pounding away so beautifully on my prostate. I was honestly loving every minute of it. I don’t want you to stop doing it when we make love, but you might have to, if that happens every time from now on…” Len looked from the admittedly hardly-there wet patch on his side of the bed, and back toward the bathroom. “I really had to go, Jim. I couldn’t risk trying to hold on. I was already going to embarrass myself for sure.”

“My love, don’t be embarrassed!” Jim hugged him. “I’m so glad, so very glad, that I didn’t hurt you! I’m sorry if I didn’t think to change what I was doing; to do something differently!”

“I was loving it, Jim! I do love it when you do that; it’s just that my body is a damn betraying old nuisance!” McCoy assured Jim; holding him, as they talked, in his arms. He then turned around, and, upset with himself, took the sheet off of the bed; telling himself it needed cleaning anyway – as they’d both already spilled cum on it more than once this night. He then, turned back to Jim. “You sit in the armchair over there, and I’ll get the clean bed clothes.”

Jim reached for Bones, and grabbed on to him, certainly but lovingly. “It’s not a disgusting or embarrassing thing that just happened, Bones.” He kissed his favourite Doctor. “It’s actually quite sexy.”

“You don’t have to say that!” Bones said emotionally. 

“I’m not just saying it!” Jim promised. “Giving yourself over entirely to the pleasure; not worrying about what else your prostate might do next, apart from letting it sing in the moment; Perhaps, even, painlessly scent marking your beloved… I’m telling you, next time we get caught short while camping, or the next time we have to pee in a cup while on a road-trip, or for some medical test, or while we’re enjoying a night out at some bar, and, then, at some point in the night, there's you and me; standing next to each other in the urinals; I’ll be thinking of us, of you and I, making each other come like you just did…” Jim looked to McCoy, asking, gaging, checking that it was okay with Bones as he, Jim, massaged the good doctor’s semi-hard-on in to more, and further stages of arousal. “I have something to confess to now, my wonderful man.” Jim talked so lovingly, so wantonly, to McCoy. “Sometimes, just sometimes, during a moment like those I’ve just described, when you and I have been thankful that neither of us has a shy bladder; you know when?”

Bones nodded. “Yeah, I can recall; though I’m happy to stand here and let you recall for us both!” He said honestly.

“During those times; the ones before we got together, I used to sneak a look at this.” Jim’s hands, in the here and now, BOTH now lowered to, and centred on, Leonard’s dick; “while you were peeing; while it was out and I could see it;” Jim continued, reddening with his own embarrassment, and arousal, “I mean, I tried to give you privacy all the time, but now and then, I sneaked a quick look – and, it wasn’t because I wanted to compare who could piss furthest, and who was bigger; it was because I needed to imagine your length in me; perhaps, even right there. Behind me, in the urinal booths we were using; pounding my prostate, just like you now do, and helping me to relieve myself – of both the pee and the cum that I needed to let go of so much.”

“Do you want me in you now, Jim?” Bones asked, as he and Jim clung to each other, and, unmistakably, started rutting against each other.

“Oh, yes.” Jim’s voice was throaty and distracted.

“In here, in the bedroom, or, in the bathroom?” McCoy offered.

“God, man; is that okay? Do you want to do it in there, or are you just being good to me?” Jim asked.

“If I’m to take your kind words just now, and your talk of fantasies, as more than just the good, kind words they definitely were?” Bones looked in to Jim’s eyes.

“None of them were a word of a lie, Gorgeous.” Jim replied with earnest, genuine, and sweet honesty and love for his boyfriend.

“Then, darlin.” McCoy emphasised the term of endearment, which also was to show that he was on the same page as Jim. “You know that my words are true, and that I love you, and that I’m going to take you in to our bathroom right now, and fuck you every which way you make a request of me to!” McCoy grinned.

Jim smiled so much at his lover, and at how loved he knew he was by him.

Together now, they dashed in to the bathroom.

Bones was kissing Jim’s throat, ‘pressing’ him up against the tiled wall. 

They were all thighs and kisses, hardened nipples; all hard, and hot, and heavy, even as they were careful and loving.

McCoy pulled some towels off the rack; placed them before himself and knelt down on them.

So quickly then, and so beautifully, Jim found that his fucker was being treated exquisitely, inside Bones’ mouth. Jim stroked his hands through his love’s hair, and, yearning back and forth, fucking Leonard H. McCoy’s mouth; Jim’s bare back was slapping against the bathroom tiles.

Then, suddenly, Bones stood up. He caressed Jim’s body still, as he stood there with him. “Do you still want to move over to the head, and let me stand behind you?” He asked.

“Totally, Totally, yes…” Jim’s body and mind were so exhilarated. He and Bones moved across the floor, to the Head (or, in fantasy-land, the urinal booth)

Len stretched and coaxed apart, very carefully, the walls of Jim’s anal passage. He sank his fingers in to the heat, and felt Jim grind back on them. He reached for the spare bottle of lube that was kept on the bathroom shelf just to the right of where they stood together. McCoy hit the pump just right with his palm, so that the lube that came out, did so smoothly and quickly. “Jim, are you alright up the front there?” He asked.

“I’m ready. I’m so ready.” He purred.

McCoy slicked himself up, and slid two of his slickened fingers in to Jim. “Here goes, darlin’” He warned, and he then lined up his dick with Jim’s hot canal, and slid his dick in to Jim’s heat as carefully as he could.

Their rhythm was so longed for that it was almost immediate.

Jim pulled on Bones; it was mesmerising for them both, but they stayed completely together, all the way; skin slapping, voicing illicitly sexual words, or, sounds, and McCoy was using his dick like a piston, a very naturally knowledgeable, instinct-led piston; so precise.

“I’m gonna come; I’m gonna pee first, I know I am. So hard for you, but I’ll be even harder in a…” Jim’s voice stuttered… “a… a… minute…” He said, as his piss splashed in to the toilet bowl.

“Oh, God, Jim. You’re so hot, my Iowa farm- hand; but, are you sure you’re okay?” Bones was still so concerned.

“Let go, my love. Do what you need to. I’ll be right with you; I can promise you that.” Jim was pulling deliciously, not harmfully, at his lover, again. He was also wanking himself, and gratefully receiving McCoy’s gladly, eagerly given help.

“Ohh.. uhh!” Bones found himself grunting. “Oh, fuck!! Fuck!! Why do I love swearing when we shag like crazy!!? Oh, fuck!! Oh, fuck, Jim!!! That’s it! It’s coming!! I’m coming because of you! You’re so – you’re so Everything to me!!” McCoy rolled his hips ‘one more time’, and spilled his seed, so much of it, in to Jim, the love of his life. He knew that while he was doing so, it was happening for Jim, too. Their sexual cries joined, and were so loud that they must have carried through the bathroom window, out in to the fields, here, in Iowa, where McCoy’s heart, his darlin’ Jim, came from.

They leant on each other and held each other up. Then, Jim pressed the hand sanitizer on the wall, and wiped the dispensed antibacterial fluid over McCoy’s hands, then, his own. They were wet and sticky with cum and pee.

“We’re gonna start taking shore leave more often; we’re gonna spend dozens of lazy nights being anything but lazy, being together, alone, like this… I don’t care if any late-working Iowa Ranch Owner or Peach Picker from Georgia, can hear us bringing each other this bliss, our voices carrying on all through the night!” Jim mused, as he stroked Bones’ arms, which held around his middle now, so strong, yet tender, and gentle, and so beautiful that their touch, that Bones’ touch, pulled at Jim’s open heart strings, and so gratefully, graciously soaked up/took in all of McCoy’s love for him.

“Amen to that, lover. Amen to that.” Bones’ nuzzled Jim’s neck. “I love you, Gorgeous.” He promised Jim.

“And I love you, too, Gorgeous.” Jim turned in Bones’ arms, stepping in to their embrace all the more, and stroked that face; the face of a beautiful soul, before kissing him.

“Come on, you Iowa born and bred stud;” McCoy began. “Let’s have the kind of shower where we kiss forever, and then, move out of the bathroom, back on to our bed, and fall asleep on top of each other!”

“Yes, my beautiful, blue eyed Southern Charmer, let’s!” Jim laughed affectionately, as he took McCoy’s hand in his, and walked with him to the shower over on the other side of the room.

The End..?  
7.7.17

/ Typos Corrected: 8.7.17


End file.
